This disclosure relates generally to print shop production apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to print shop finishing devices.
In a conventional print shop, fulfillment of an order for books, pamphlets, brochures, etc. requires several different devices. Orders are tracked using an order tracking system, printed using a digital printer device and later finished using one or more offset finisher devices. From the order tracking system, a job ticket is generated with all the information needed for the job. This job ticket is often used electronically to set up the printing device. However, many print shop finishing devices are not in communication with the order tracking system and must be manually configured to perform the specific tasks required by the job ticket. Setting the finishing devices can often lead to problems and loss of printed materials if they are not configured properly. Also, since the finishing devices are not in communication with the order tracking system, tracking of the job must be done manually once it leaves the printing device.